Glory Days
by rockhotch31
Summary: Aaron, Dave and Jack enjoy a vacation at the cabin in Little Creek. This is another story in my world of Aaron and Dave as a married couple. Please note the rating. There will a few mentions with mature themes. However, it's mostly just a story about the family being together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My OK State teacher has been hinting greatly at getting another story in this verse. I thought she might enjoy this before she starts back into her new school year with her not so wonderful munchkins that try her patience. And besides, I'm not in the mood to dive into my next story that is in my queue. Its summer, I'm in happy mode and honestly, still mulling over my other idea of how to make it work.**

**And speaking of honesty, this is my verse as Hotch and Rossi as a married couple with Jack, adopted by Dave, as their son. I know that doesn't work in some peeps world. I accept your decision without any bias; but please, just walk away right now and don't read instead of shooting the writer that chooses to write this verse.**

**All rights to the CM characters belong to Mark Gordon Productions, CBS and ABC Studios.**

**Like always, this is a completely written FF. You will get a chapter a day; but just a heads up to folks, mainly my Euros. While I post at my usual time, the story does show up on the FF site within 20 minutes. However, it's been taking 5-7 hours for the email notifications to be sent. *draws out ready light saber at FF***

**And a side note: I'm taking a bit of my mentor's wonderful writing style she uses occasionally. I've based it around a song.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Jack Hotchner was giddy with excitement sitting in the backseat of his Papa's SUV. The family was on their way to spend a whole week at the cabin in Little Creek. It was late August. Jack would be starting school in two weeks and his parents had been out of town most of the month on cases. It was time for all of them to be together as a family.

With Max contentedly conked out at his feet, Jack played games and listened to his music list with his ear buds on his iPad mini. His parents had resolutely refused to buy him a Smart Phone like many of his classmates already had. Yet, last Christmas, they gave into technology and bought him the device. That brought back memories for the three of them.

Like always, with anything remotely related to technology, they went to Garcia for advice. Yet under the dire threat to not say anything, Garcia had conveniently let it slip what was going on. _It's Christmas after all ;)_ she texted to some people. The team had bought gift cards for Jack to make his holiday even more special with his new iPad.

Dave and Hotch appeared in her lair shortly after Christmas. She looked at the two of them and knew she was in trouble. Hotch looked at her. "You broke your promise to us Garcia. You are going to pay for that; in two ways." Garcia gulped loudly.

Dave intoned sternly. "It is your responsibility to see that Jack does not spend one penny over the amount of his gift cards. And you don't cover if he's a 'bit over'," he said, wagging a finger at her. "Not one penny."

"Yes sir," Garcia meekly said.

"And," Hotch added, "you do not do it on Bureau time."

"But sir, how can I do that…." Garcia got out before she could see the two parents starting to change their expressions.

Dave looked at her, smiling gently. "My book agent got us two tickets to a play we want to see Saturday night. Can you and Kevin come over, watch Jack, you three have it with the gift cards, still under rule one," he pointed at her. "And then spend the night," he smiled more.

Hotch added his. "That also includes a Dave Sunday brunch."

"Most definitely," the Tech Genius beamed. "It's a date!" Between the two techno wizards, Jack had scored on games he loved and his music play list was filled with his favorites that had Penny, as Jack called her, and Kevin shaking their heads in wonderment.

He looked his parents in the eye the next morning. "And I've still got six dollars and thirty-seven cents left in my Amazon account," he proudly reported.

Jack's love of music, besides his dark blonde hair, was something he had inherited from Haley. While his dad was not tone deaf by any imagination, being able to sing in his own right, music had pretty much been forbidden in the home he grew up in.

Dave, on the other hand, loved music. It was a bond the father and son shared together and Aaron quickly appreciated. Music was a part of the Rossi/Hotchner mansion. Jack fell asleep many nights to Dave playing opera music in his study while writing his latest book.

In the car however, the station was tuned to Dave's favorite oldies rock channel. Jack looked up from his game to see his parents laughing at something. He pulled his ear buds out, wrapping them over his shoulder as he had seen the older kids do. "What's up guys?"

Dave pointed to his right at the car Aaron was starting to pass on the freeway. A few more miles, they would take the exit to the Virginia state road that would head towards the cabin. Jack, sitting behind his dad, leaned his shoulders and neck up a bit to look out the passenger side window in the back. He noticed the man, dressed like a clown, driving the convertible Mercedes as Aaron passed him. Jack roared. "Papa, you've always said only clowns drive Mercedes," he laughed more.

Jack was getting old enough to understand Dave's wealth. While they lived in a mansion, it was in a neighborhood that matched it. Beyond that, Dave refused to overtly flaunt his status. Dave's Chevrolet Tahoe Aaron was driving completely blended in on the freeway. Of course, it had all the bells and whistles on the inside. They all laughed together again as Aaron moved back into the right lane.

As Jack was about to put his ear buds back in, a song came on the radio. Jack heard the opening guitar strains and brightly smiled. The keyboard music came in and Bruce Springsteen started to belt out the song.

Jack sang along; at the top of his lungs. _I had a friend back in high school was big baseball player; he could throw that speed ball by you; make you look like a fool boy. Saw him at this roadside bar the other night as I walking in; he was walking out. We went inside, sat down and had few drinks but all he kept talkin' about was glory days_ as the rest of the E Street Band joined in on the tag line of the song. Aaron and Dave looked at each other. Dave smiled and turned the volume up on the radio. Jack sang along with the rest of the song; word for word.

When it finished Dave turned the volume down and Aaron eyed Jack in the rearview mirror. "Buddy?"

Jack smiled. "Dad, you remember when me, you and Papa went to the Nats game this summer?" Jack, a diehard Washington Nationals fan, had spent a wonderful evening at a game with his parents in June; it was a rare night with them all together. Hotch nodded at him in the mirror with a smile. "When they brought in a pitcher to get warmed-up when the Braves' starter Santana got hurt, they played that at the park. I liked it," he sheepishly smiled.

Dave was looking at Jack over his shoulder and knew his son. "And…"

Jack looked down and then at his Papa. "I might have convinced Rosa to help me call Penny; to download the song to my playlist." Dave looked at him. "Papa, it's one of my favorite songs."

Dave looked at Hotch and saw him slightly smiling. The couple had quarreled early in their relationship about Dave not wanting to step up to be an enforcer parent. "OK Jack; but you don't do that again. Penny has too much to do to help the team."

"I get that Papa; but it was only one song, it only cost me ninety-nine cents and I knew she could do it a heartbeat." Aaron stifled a laugh. "I won't do it again Papa."

Dave looked at him. "You do, you'll lose the ….."

"Five dollars and thirty eight cents," Jack said. Aaron bit his tongue to keep from smiling, far less laughing at their son's math abilities.

"Yes that, from your Amazon account; plus a week allowance," Dave added. The couple had also relented to start giving Jack a weekly allowance. Rosa had pushed that, pointing out how much Jack lived up to his responsibilities taking care of Max. Jack tucked away his five dollars every Saturday night to put towards more games in the future. And the soon to be third grader deeply understood the value of losing money.

"I understand Papa," Jack said. "I promise." Dave nodded at him with a smile and Jack put his ear buds back in.

Once Aaron had pulled off the freeway, Jack shut down his iPad and three of them talked about what they wanted to do for the week. As usual, they had stopped at Molly's Place for dinner, enjoying the Friday night fish fry again. The whole staff had stopped by to marvel at Jack's new haircut that Aunt Jess had helped him get.

Less than an hour later, Aaron pulled the SUV into the driveway of cabin, hitting the button to open the garage door. Max lifted his head, looking at his best bud. "Yup Max," Jack deeply smiled, "we're here." Max heartily barked his approval, standing up on all four paws, wagging his tail. Now fully grown, Dave felt every hit against the back of his seat. Aaron parked the vehicle.

Once again, the family worked as a team to get the SUV unloaded as Max used the lawn to first relieve himself then checking things over on the outside. He happily barked a welcome to a squirrel that quickly scampered up the nearest tree, sending two rabbits in the yard scurrying off as well.

With the back patio doors already open to the screens, Jack shook his head at his dad as they unloaded the cooler contents into the fridge. "I gotta work on that some more with him," Jack said, shaking his head.

Aaron laughed. "Good luck with that buddy."

"Dad?"

"Son, he's a dog." Jack looked at him. "At least Max didn't chase after them," he smiled.

"So that's a win?"

Aaron rubbed his neck. "Yeah buddy, it is." When they finished, Jack whistled for Max and he bounded up the back patio and in the door Jack held open. They went down the hall and Aaron knew where they were going.

Dave came down the steps, having got the luggage upstairs and unpacked. He looked at Aaron. "Jack making his usual visit?" Aaron softly smiled, nodding his head.

In his Papa's study, Jack stood in front of the bookcase, looking up at the urn holding Mudgie's ashes. Max sat silently at his side. After a few minutes, Max nosed his hand. Jack smiled and rubbed his head. "You're right Max; we say 'hi' but Mudg would want us to be happy here; he was." Max nuzzled his head into Jack's body. Jack smiled at him, rubbed his neck and nodded his head at Max to follow him out.

The long day they all had started to creep in as they got themselves settled. Dave made popcorn and they gathered together on the couch to watch a DVD. Dave smiled as Aaron put in the DVD. Jack, having met Harrison Scott, had got curious about the military and serving in combat. The couple had discussed long and hard and decided to let their son get a taste. The plan for the week was to watch the HBO mini-series _Band of Brothers_. Both the parents knew they could talk Jack through the somewhat graphic parts of battle, while giving their son a history lesson. Max got his few treats of popcorn and then plopped down on the floor by the fireplace.

Through the hour plus long first episode, Dave paused the DVD occasionally so they could answer Jack's questions. While Dave had seen the mini-series before, it was new to Aaron as well and they all enjoyed it.

As the credits at the end started rolling, Jack yawned deeply. He let Max out and then yawned more deeply as at them as he let Max in. The parents smiled at each other and got Jack upstairs, tucking him in bed fifteen minutes later. Max hopped on Jack's bed and conked out as hard as his young friend.

Dave and Aaron each enjoyed a small tumbler of scotch until Aaron yawned. Dave smiled. "You go upstairs," he smiled taking Aaron's glass. "I'll get things taken care of for the night down here."

Aaron smiled. "Sounds good; but Dave, if you have a couple pulls on your Cuban cigar, please brush your teeth before you climb in bed with me," he said, kissing Dave.

Twenty minutes later, Dave walked through their darkened bedroom with the moonlight illuminating the room through the windows. He pulled the covers up and noticed how Aaron was dressed. He looked at him. "You're naked?" Aaron rolled over and looked at Dave.

He smiled at him with a lustful grin. "Why aren't you?"

###

**A/N: I'm gonna stick to the "T" rating. What y'all do with your imaginations after that is fine by me. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aaron woke to the moonlight barely illuminating the room through the one window that wrapped around the Master bedroom. He yawned and rolled over to look at his alarm clock. It was a little after four. He climbed out of bed and headed to bathroom. As he headed back out, opening the bedroom door, he stopped by he and Dave's shared dresser. He pulled out a clean pair of boxers and pulled them on as he yawned.

Reaching into the dresser drawers to the right of his, he pulled out a clean pair of Dave's boxers, walked to the bed and climbed back in. He gently shook his partner. "Dave, wake up." Dave stirred for a second, and then started to snore again.

"Dave wake up," he said, shaking his husband a bit more. Dave rolled over on his back. Aaron put the clean boxers over Dave's head. "Dave; it's Saturday. Where will Jack be in a couple of hours?"

Dave's Marine training kicked in and he pulled his boxers off his face, rolling out of bed. Aaron slightly laughed to himself as Dave trudged to the bathroom, taking a whiz himself. He came back out with his boxers on and climbed back into bed. Aaron wrapped him in his arms.

-00CM00-

Jack woke, let Max out, fed him and headed back up the stairs, yawning and scratching the places that growing boys did. When he got to the top he smiled that his parent's door was open. He crept into the room and lifted the covers on Dave's side of the bed. He smiled at the two of them sleeping together. Dave propped an eye open as Aaron snored. Jack smiled. "Got room for me Papa," he whispered with a smile, climbing in.

"Always my son," Dave whispered, pulling him into his arms. Jack snuggled up to his Papa, enjoying the warmth of his body after feeling the cool mountain air when he let Max out. He conked out seconds later. Dave, with his son in his arms, wasn't far behind.

-00CM00-

Aaron woke a bit later, his arm still wrapped around Dave. He felt a warm body lying against his hand and smiled. As he stretched a bit, his long legs ran into a roadblock in the form of Max sleeping on the end of the bed. He smiled and contently snoozed. Less than five minutes later, he heard their son's stomach rumble in need of food while Jack still slept. He laughed lightly to himself.

Dave looked over his shoulder at him. "Wanna bet how long it takes," he whispered with a question and a smile.

Aaron shook his head. "No bet," he smiled back, answering Dave's volume level. Two minutes later, Jack's stomach rumbled louder. Aaron and Dave silently laughed together.

Jack stretched out, yawned and rolled on his back. He looked at Dave. "Papa…," he started.

"Don't tell me," Dave smiled. "You're hungry."

Jack smiled with another yawn. He crawled over Dave to have his dad pull him into his arms. "Morning dad," he yawned again.

Aaron pulled him close, rolling onto his back. "Good morning buddy." Dave rolled over and rubbed Jack's back while he lay on Aaron's chest. Jack conked back out again.

Dave eyed Aaron. "Double or nothing," he asked with his wicked grin. Aaron just shook his head with a smile, enjoying his time with their son. As Jack snoozed against his dad chest, Max, still sleeping, sent out a powerful reminder that his breakfast needed to be deposited on the lawn.

Dave shook his head, looking at Aaron. "I've got the mutt; you've got the kid. Meet you downstairs," he smiled. He climbed out of bed, pulled on a pair of the cotton lounge pants that the Hotchner boys had converted him to and took a clean t-shirt out the drawer. As he pulled that on, he woke Max. Opening his eyes, Dave crocked his index finger at him. Max jumped off the bed and followed him down the steps.

It took less than two minutes later for Jack to fully awake to his hunger kicking in. He lifted his head off Aaron's chest and looked him in the eye. "Dad," he said.

Aaron smiled. "I know buddy," he said, kissing his head. The Hotchner boys climbed out.

-00CM00-

Dave, drinking his morning cup of coffee, cooked Jack's traditional Saturday morning at the cabin breakfast of pancakes with sausages. Aaron, enjoying his own cup of coffee, helped Jack get his morning apple juice along with his vitamin tablet. Max, after finding his place in the woods around the cabin to take his morning dump, appeared at the sliding doors. Jack let him in with a smile, rubbing his neck. He climbed back up into his chair, not so patiently waiting for breakfast. "So what's the plan today guys," he asked his parents.

Aaron looked at him. "Papa and I need a down day Jack."

Jack smiled. "Sounds like a pool day to me."

"That's exactly what it is Jack," Dave smiled, putting a plate of four pancakes and three sausages in front of their son. Aaron added a glass of milk for him as Jack grabbed the maple syrup bottle.

The two of him joined him a bit later, both of them scowling at their son who was covertly trying to slide a bite or two of his sausages to Max sitting next to him. "I know, I'm busted," Jack said, hanging his head to his plate, shoveling in more pancakes. Aaron and Dave just smiled at each other.

Jack's mind churned with ideas to change the subject. "But Papa, can you and me work with Max off the dock to get him used to jumping into the water after ducks," he asked, quite proud of himself that he came up with that game plan. They had been doing that all summer in anticipation of Max joining Dave duck hunting in October.

Dave smiled. "We can; if you stop giving Max people food."

Aaron smiled at his son. "Nice try Jack," he said, eating his own forkful of pancakes.

Jack looked at his plate and mumbled, "Profilers; give it up Jack." Aaron and Dave roared.

-00CM00-

The rest of the morning was spent getting the pool blanket rolled off the pool onto its spool and cleaning the pool. Cory, their neighbor that looked after the cabin added the required amount of chemicals to the system weekly. Cleaning it was the family's job, unless he and Tina used the pool with Dave's blessings and insistence; and only if they wanted to clean it.

Aaron, standing in the pool in his swimsuit, swept the leaves and bugs off the top of the water with the vacuum that came with the pool, while Jack helped him move the hose around. Dave milled near-by, watching Jack like a hawk. Vacuuming the pool required electricity to unit and he knew the dangers of making a wrong move involving water and power. Jack wore his tennis shoes with their rubber soles as did Aaron, wearing an old pair he had saved for exactly that job.

But the Hotchner boys were now old hands at doing the job and made quick work of it. Aaron climbed out with the hose as Dave shut the vacuum unit down. Once the hose was safely stored, Jack pulled off his t-shirt and shoes and dove in.

He swam to the shallow end where his parents were, and popped his head up above the water line. "It's like bath water," he smiled.

Dave looked at Aaron with a tender smile. "I'll never get over seeing water dripping off those long eyelashes of his." He rubbed Aaron's back and looked to the heavens. "Thanks Haley." Aaron smiled as well.

The two men were content to float around the pool on air mattresses, while Jack plunged and swam around them. Jack respected their down time, yet occasionally cannonballing off the diving board to splash them. Yet as the sun came around the house to bathe the pool area, they all got sunscreen on and got back in. Aaron winked at Dave.

Jack growing so much had also become stronger with his shoulders expanding like his dad's. It took him less than five minutes to covertly swim under his dad's floatie, rise up and dump him in the water. Max, waking from his mid-day nap, barked his agreement. It was game on. The three of them roughhoused and laughed for another hour with Max sitting in the shade, approving of every minute.

Yet, by two, they were out of the pool and took Max to the lake. He raced to the end of the dock and sat down, not so patiently waiting for his hunting partner. Jack went into the ice shack and pulled out the two liter empty plastic soda bottle that served as a duck, while Aaron pulled down the wooden covers over the screens Cory had put in so the shack could also serve its summer duty.

When Aaron finished, he and Jack walked onto the dock. Dave was already standing next to Max at the end. Jack handed the bottle to his dad and Aaron gave it a mighty throw out over the water. Max, still sitting next to Dave, quivered with excitement. When the bottle hit the water, Dave gave Max a hand signal. "Go get it boy," he said.

Max plunged off the dock and swam mightily to it, his young body making quick work of the task. "Come Max," Dave said, as Max gently took it in his mouth. He turned in the water and headed back.

Max swam back to shore, shook himself off and raced up the dock, setting the bottle at Dave's feet. "Good boy," Dave praised him. Dave looked at the bottle and smiled. Jack's work with Max during the summer at home in the backyard had paid off. There were no teeth marks in the plastic. Max had learned to treat his "bird" with gentle care in his mouth. Dave smiled at Jack. "Great job son," he smiled.

"Thanks Papa," Jack smiled back. "But it's all Max; once he got past his puppy stage, it was easy."

Aaron rubbed his neck. "You still did a great job working with Max buddy." Jack beamed at their praise. Dave tossed the bottle back to Aaron, who gave Max some time to relax and then repeated the process.

Twenty minutes later, as Max was enjoying a long drink of water from the plastic bucket of cold water that Jack had poured in the shack, Cory and Tina went by. They were on their pontoon boat, taking friends that were their annual visitors from Wisconsin, Canada and Australia for the traditional tour of the lake. The family happily smiled and waved at them, with Max barking his welcome as well. They got the same back with the two beer drinkers on the boat showing off their cooler cups. The family on the dock laughed.

Jack eyed his dad. Aaron smiled. "Yup buddy; early dinner and then we go fishing."

"You guys rock," Jack smiled back.

-00CM00-

Dave prepped Jack's favorite pasta dish as he and Aaron went to the nearby town to get the minnows they would need for fishing. They once again enjoyed Dave's tortellini Alfredo with proscuitto and mild sausage. When they finished, they all worked together like the efficient team they were to get the kitchen cleaned up. David Rossi had one Italian rule: never leave the kitchen dirty.

Jack helped his dad carry the minnow bucket down the hill as Max raced ahead. Dave carried the fishing poles from the garage.

Aaron had got the tri-tiered hull boat uncovered and into the water in between Dave and Jack's session working with Max, including adding the life vests. They all quickly boarded, with Max jumping on. Dave piloted the boat away from the dock and they headed to their secret fishing spot. Jack beamed at his dad as their hair blew about with Dave opening the boat up once clear of the dock.

Dave slowly guided the boat to the spot across the lake and let the boat float. They all baited their hooks and started fishing. Once they hit on the spot where the crappies were hiding that night, Aaron put the anchor down. Within twenty minutes, they caught enough of the mild tasting fish for their dinner the next night.

Aaron and Dave cleaned the fish in the shack, utilizing Cory's wonderful design, as Jack went to the house with Max. He showered and was waiting in his p.j.'s by the backdoor, laughing at his parents trying to out-race the nightly avalanche of mosquitoes. Dave put the filets in the fridge as Aaron went upstairs to take his shower, getting cleaned off from the sunscreen and cleaning fish. Dave helped Jack find the Nat's baseball game on the satellite TV and went upstairs to do the same.

They finished the evening with their nightly dose of popcorn and the second part of _Band of Brothers_.

###

**A/N: There's a special shout-out to some certain peeps in this chapter that I'm blessed to have in my life. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorite or following alerts. I appreciate them all! Sorry, no 2 for 1 special with this one. **

Chapter 3

They settled into the same routine as the new week started with some slight deviations. While Dave and Jack enjoyed the pool, on Monday Aaron brought his laptop out to the table with the umbrella and worked on a few emails that required his attention. Morgan had the team out on a case and Aaron didn't worry about that. But he found it easier to spend a little time each day dealing with the "political" part of his job, rather than trying to catch up with all of it when he got back in the office, along with his regular work. Dave winked at Jack. "The joys of being the boss."

Jack smiled. "It's OK Papa; I understand."

"Why we love you champino," Dave said. He picked up Jack and threw him into the deep end. Jack laughed when he came back to the surface.

After Aaron finished, they all changed and went into town to buy a few supplies, mainly more milk for Jack who was going through almost a gallon a day. A few of the people of the little hamlet still quietly shook their bigoted heads at the family; they were in the vast minority as the rest of the folks were warm and wonderful.

Emma Lawton, along with her husband, Ed owned the local food market. She always had to give Jack a huge hug, taking stock of how much more he had grown. Ed helped Dave get some more minnows. Aaron and Jack were coming down one of the aisles, with Jack putting another jar of strawberry jam into the cart Aaron was pushing. He looked at a man smiling at the two of them. "Would you happen to be the people that own the yellow lab in the SUV outside?"

"Yes," Aaron said, already on guard. "Something wrong with Max?"

The man shook his head with a smile. "No; he just looks great. And making friends with anyone that walks by," he smiled. While it wasn't hot out, they had still left the windows down for Max. He held out his hand. "I'm Mark Taphler, the local vet. I took care of Max when he was a pup for Brian Lattimer." Aaron warmly shook his hand, introducing himself and Jack.

After shaking his hand, Jack looked at him. "You took care of Mudgie when he died?" Mark nodded his head. "Thank you," Jack said.

"We appreciated it," Aaron added.

"How's Max working out Jack," the vet asked, changing the subject for the young boy.

"He's doing great," Jack beamed, detailing how well Max was doing with his training.

Dr. Mark smiled. "Brian and I knew he'd be a great duck dog. But," he smiled at Jack, "I bet he's a better buddy."

"He's the best," Jack smiled. "Just like Mudg." Dave walked into the conversation and Aaron introduced him to the vet.

"It's a pleasure finally meeting you Dave," he smiled. "I've heard a lot about you from Cory."

"All bad, I'm sure," Dave laughed.

"No just the opposite," Dr. Mark smiled. "But I've got to run; I just stopped in to get some of Emma's wonderful chicken salad to eat between my afternoon appointments." Aaron pointed at the large plastic container of the same wonderful salad in the cart. Mark smiled and they said their good-byes.

Driving home, Jack looked into the rear view mirror at his parents. "Why do people do that to us?"

Dave turned in his seat. "Do what Jack?"

"Shake their heads at us and give us a mean look."

Dave looked at him. "Some people don't think it's right that two men love each other and are married Jack."

"You and dad love each other right?"

"Of course we do Jack," Aaron said, looking their son in the mirror.

"Absolutely," Dave added.

"And you're both happy right?" They both nodded at him with a smile. "Then what's wrong with that?"

"Some people just can't accept that Jack," Aaron said.

Jack thought for a second or two. "Tyler made fun of me on the playground one of the last days of school. He said I had two homo parents."

"Buddy, why didn't you tell Papa and me about that?"

"Cause it wasn't a big deal; I handled it," Jack said.

Dave looked at him. "How did you handle it?"

"I looked Tyler in the eye and said, 'At least my parents are married and happy.' Keegan backed me," Jack proudly smiled.

"Atta boy," Dave smiled.

-00CM00-

The evening outings of catching fish were golden for the family and they started catching more fish to freeze to take home as well as a few more for dinners at the cabin. They would watch more of _Band of Brothers_ and after Jack was soundly sleeping, Aaron and Dave made sweet love, enjoying their time together. With the rigors of the job, it was these nights that were wonderful for them. They took their time, pleasuring each other.

Wednesday morning, Aaron sleepily rolled over and then thought _what the hell?_ Dave slipped out of bed to use the bathroom while Aaron pulled a clean pair of boxers off the top of his head that Dave had slipped on him. Dave quietly laughed all the way to the bathroom. When he climbed back in, he smiled at his lover. "What does Morgan say about paybacks?"

Aaron laughed and pulled him into his arms.

Later that afternoon, they were all down by the lake, working with Max. Just as Max was about to reach the shore, he dropped the bottle and barked a warning. The three on the dock turned to look. "Ranger," Jack shouted. He raced off the dock as the older dog got pep in his step and ran to meet Jack. Brian Lattimer waved to the men with a smile.

Jack played with Ranger. Max, sitting at Aaron's feet wagged his tail watching his old mentor become a young pup again playing with his best bud. Brian shook hands with Aaron and Dave. "I heard a rumor you all were here; thought I'd drop in and see how Max is doing," he smiled. Max barked his own welcome and Brian petted his former protégé. "Wow, you've really grown up Max," he proudly smiled. Jack and Ranger joined them on the dock.

"Hey Brian," Jack excitedly said, "you wanna see Max work?"

"That's why I stopped by Jack," he smiled. Dave snapped his fingers at Max and went to the end of the dock. Max sat down by his side. Aaron picked up the soda bottle that had washed ashore and gave it a hefty toss.

When it hit the water, Dave gave Max the hand signal. "Go get it Max." Brian proudly smiled as Max took his dive and made his swim. Aaron got back on the dock, kneeling down to pet Ranger. Max reached the bottle, gently putting it in his mouth. "Atta boy," Dave said. "Come." Max was already making the turn in the water. He started swimming back.

Brian looked at Dave. "Have you done any training with Max wearing his vest?"

Dave shook his head. "I never thought about that."

"It's not a biggie Dave; just enough for him to get used to it. The next time you come up before hunting season, give him a few runs in it." Dave smiled his agreement.

"Won't that make it easier for Max to swim, wearing his vest," Jack asked.

Brian smiled. "You're right Jack it will. Max is strong enough and young enough to do it on his own, but we still take precautions for our hunting partners." Jack smiled at him as Ranger barked at Max nearing the shore.

Max came out of the lake, put the bottle down at Dave's feet and gave a mighty shake, getting everyone wet, including Brian. "Sorry about that," Jack sincerely said. "That's why we wear our swimsuits."

"That's alright Jack," Brian laughed. "I'm used to it."

They headed up to the cabin after giving both the dogs a cool drink. Jack got back in the pool as the three men sat around in the deck chairs, enjoying a beer together. Max and Ranger found a shady spot and took a nap.

When Brian finished, he got out of his chair. "Sure you don't want to stay for dinner," Dave asked, rising as well.

"I appreciate the offer Dave, but Aly will have dinner waiting for me," he smiled.

"Hang on a second before you leave Brian," Aaron said, going into the cabin. He came back out with a package of frozen fish filets. "Have Aly cook them for you both tomorrow night," he smiled. "The master crappie fisherman," he smiled, pointing at Jack, "will catch more tonight; our thank you for getting us Max."

Brian accepted the filets with a smile. "I think it worked out pretty well for everybody." The three men shared handshakes. Jack got out of the pool, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself after drying his hair a bit.

He powered into Brian and gave him a hug. "Thank you," he simply said. Brian warmly rubbed his back. Ranger walked up. "You too Ranger," Jack said, giving him a rubdown. Ranger barked his thanks and licked Jack's face. The family walked Brian and Ranger to the truck. Brian waved as he backed out, and Ranger stuck his head out the window, barking a final good-bye.

"That was cool to see them again," Jack observed with a smile.

"Yup buddy, it was," Aaron agreed.

###

**A/N: For those of you that don't remember or recognize Brian and Ranger, they are from my story **_**Full Circle**_**.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack was a bundle of energy Friday morning, anxiously awaiting the family's overnight guests. John, Hannah and Jess Brooks were on their way to a family reunion in the Harrisburg, Pennsylvania area. It was a less than forty mile detour off their route to the cabin. Now in their late sixties, John and Hannah were not looking forward to the long ride and deeply appreciated the invitation for a break in the trip. Jess had emailed Aaron. _You guys are my sanity savers!_ Aaron knew Jess was dealing with the aging parents and was more than happy to help her out. He wished he could do more; for Haley. And it would be a great chance for Jack to spend some quality time with his grandparents that he normally saw on a few holidays a year with them living in Richmond.

Dave and Jack were tidying up the pool area and Aaron was just shutting down his laptop when they heard the honk of a car horn coming up the driveway. "They're here guys," Jack happily shouted, racing into the garage. He hit the button to make the garage door go up, with Max at his heels.

When the door stopped, the three were exiting the vehicle. "Grandma and Grandpa," Jack exclaimed, racing to them.

"Easy Jack," Jess advised with a smile. Max went to his second favorite lady, after Rosa of course and got Jess' warm loves. "Good to see you Max," she smiled, giving him a huge rub down. Staying with Jack when the team was out, she loved Max as much as Jack. Max barked his welcome and love as Aaron and Dave made their way through the garage.

"Oh goodness gracious," Hannah said, "look at you,"' she said to Jack with a smile. "What are your parents feeding you?" Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. Hannah bent over and Jack kissed her cheek.

"I've missed you grandma," he said. "I'm glad you're here."

"I've missed you too Jack." She looked at him. "And I love the haircut."

"Me too grandma; Aunt Jess is the bomb," he beamed. Aaron and Dave took turns hugging Jess.

Jack turned to his grandfather. "Hey grandpa," he said, giving him a hug. "I missed you too."

"I've missed you laddie," he smiled, rubbing Jack's back. "But who said you could grow up on me?"

"Awwwww grandpa, I'm still a kid; just a bigger size one," Jack said. The grandparents laughed.

Aaron kissed Hannah's cheek and pulled her into a hug. "I agree with Jack; it's good to see you again mom."

"I've missed you too son," Hannah said in his ear. The couple had always loved him like that. The divorce from Haley, her death and Aaron's decision to marry Dave never changed that.

Aaron pulled out of her hug and stuck his hand out to John. "Good to see you dad," he smiled.

John accepted his hand, pulling Aaron into a warm embrace. Both of them knew Aaron's troubled childhood. John took great pride in Aaron calling him 'dad'. "You look great son," he said. "I think cabin life agrees with you," he smiled looking at Aaron's tan.

Dave came around the car with Jess and Max and got a hug from Hannah as well. "Thank you for inviting us," she smiled.

"Thank you for coming," Dave smiled. "We've been waiting for this all week."

Max barked at Hannah. "Well hello you," she smiled. "You've grown up just as much as Jack," she said, petting him. Max wagged his tail.

Dave shook John's hand. "It's great to see you again John," he smiled.

"Like wise Dave; we appreciate the break. My damn hips can't stand sitting for eight hours in a car."

"John, your language," Hannah scolded.

Jack laughed. "It's alright grandma; Papa can say worse," he devilishly smiled.

"But you don't say them do you Jack?"

Jack sheepishly grinned. "I might sometimes grandma; on the playground at school to impress the other guys."

Aaron looked at John. "Been there, done that."

John laughed, gently rubbing Aaron's arm. "Me too," he smiled.

Aaron helped Jess get their luggage out of her car as Jack got them into the cabin. Jess looked at Dave. "Can you grab the cooler? Mom might have made something special for Jack," she winked. Dave smiled and went to grab it.

Inside, John spied the bathroom and went in. Dave joined them and led Hannah into his study across the hall. "I know John's hip issues. The steps aren't his friend. The sofa pulls out and it's extra comfy," he smiled. Aaron brought in their bag. "We'll get it made up for you later," he smiled.

Jack went up the steps with his aunt, helping her get her bag into the bedroom next to his. "Just like home Aunt Jess," he smiled.

"I sorta like that Jack," she smiled. "But I haven't got my hug yet." Jack took care of that in quick hurry.

Hannah looked around the study as John came in. She pointed to the urn with the glass-encased duck next to it. "Mudgie?"

Dave nodded with a smile. "That's where Jack wanted him to be."

"It was tough on him, wasn't it," John asked.

"Dad, it was tough on all of us," Aaron said. "But he's accepted Max and moved on."

"He had a special visitor earlier in the week that helped him back then with that," Dave added. Aaron told the couple about Brian and Ranger's visit.

"Ohhh, that had to be wonderful for Jack," Hannah smiled.

"We all enjoyed it Hannah," Dave smiled. He gave them the tour of the first level and they all met in the kitchen. "Who needs lunch," Dave asked with a smile.

"Not us," Jess said. "We're all in on your eating schedule," she smiled at Dave. "Aaron gave us the heads up. Just as long it's crappies for dinner."

"We had a huge breakfast before we left this morning," Hannah explained.

"And I get to watch my laddie catch more," John smiled.

"I think we can arrange that," Dave smiled.

Jack looked around. "Does that mean I can get in the pool?"

Hannah looked at him. "Just you? Aren't you all in your swimsuits?"

Jack eyed his dad. "Race ya," he said, pulling off his TMNT t-shirt, tossing it Jess. Dave grabbed him in his arms, holding him on his hip. "Papa, that's not fair."

"No son; not letting your dad get out of his t-shirt isn't fair," he smiled. Aaron pulled his off and put it on the counter. Dave set Jack on his feet. "Now it's a fair race." Jack blew out the back porch door, throwing off his flip flops. Aaron was right behind him and the rest walked out onto the patio.

Aaron grabbed Jack and they plunged into the pool together. The Brooks family laughed and then looked at the rest of the property, the lake and the mountains in the distance. They smiled at Dave. "We know now why you all love it here," John smiled.

-00CM00-

Dave joined the Hotchner men in the pool. Jess wasn't far behind, having changed into her swimsuit. John and Hannah were more than happy to sit in the shade and watch the four of them frolic. Max laid at their feet, taking his early afternoon snooze.

A bit later, the older couple became the judges in the "ugliest dive contest" off the diving board. Jack, of course, won easily.

They all took a slow walk to the lake, given the slight downgrade of the property and John's hip issues. Dave and Aaron carried lawn chairs for the couple. Yet they loved watching the family working with Max. Aaron slowly walked with John, holding his arm as they went back up for dinner. Jack held his other hand.

-00CM00-

The Brook's got another treat watching Aaron and Dave in the kitchen together. Aaron expertly fried the fish filets in Dave's large electric skillet on the island while Dave made Jack's favorite vegetable and kept on eye on the potatoes baking in the oven along with the French bread. They laughed and teased each other, while enjoying a beer. John smiled drinking his own.

Precisely at five, the family sat down together at the table in the nook. Along with the filets, there were baby red potatoes, candied carrots, and the bread, seasoned with butter, garlic and melted cheddar cheese. Plus Grandma Brooks' surprise: Jack's absolute favorite strawberry Jell-O.

"The potatoes are wonderful Dave," Hannah commented. "What's your secret?"

Dave smiled. "I'm Italian; I know how to use olive oil and seasonings."

"The carrots taste just like Hannah makes," John commented.

"That recipe I stole from Jess," Dave confessed. They all laughed and enjoyed the time together.

"And the fish is amazing Aaron," Jess smiled. Jack didn't say a word, just shoveling in another bite of food. Hannah just shook her head at how much he ate.

"Papa, can I have more Jell-O?"

"Jack, that's your third helping," Hannah commented. "Where do you put it?"

"It's Jell-O grandma," he smiled. "It slides in the cracks." They all laughed more.

The ladies chased the men from the kitchen, insisting on doing the clean-up. Dave stuck around to put things away. Jack went up to his room to play a bit on his iPad.

In the living room, John looked at Aaron. "Aaron, I'd really love to see Jack fish, but I don't know if I can make that walk again," he frowned, with a whisper.

"Dad, I'm going to be blunt with you." John eyed him. "You just opened the door for me to add to the butt-kicking to get those hips replaced."

"Damnit Aaron, I don't want to feel like the Tin Man."

"So pain is better? When's the last time you went golfing with your buddies? And you just admitted that you can't spend time with Jack, watching him do something he loves because you're in pain. What's Jack going to have of you six months from now; in a year?"

John looked at him. "Make you a deal son; you get me somehow down and up that hill, I'll call my doc on Tuesday and get the ball rolling."

"Deal," Aaron smiled. They shook hands, smiling at each other. The clean-up crew walked out of the kitchen. Aaron walked to the steps. "Come on Jack! We're ready to go!"

"Hang on a sec dad," Jack bellowed back.

"Jack?"

"Dad, I've got to go!" They heard the toilet flush a few seconds later and they all laughed. Jack rumbled down the steps.

Aaron looked at him. "Good thing the bathroom window is open dad," he devilishly smiled. The rest roared more.

"Thanks for the reminder laddie," John said, heading down the hall.

Aaron looked at the group. "I'm going to drive dad down the hill in Dave's SUV. Hannah, you want to ride along?"

"Aaron, I walk two to three miles a day with Gladys, Gracie and Maxine." Aaron could see it; she was as fit and trim as she was when he first started dating Haley. Only the arthritis in her shoulder bothered her.

He winked at Jess. "And never a word of gossip spoken."

"Oh heaven forbid," Jess said, rolling her eyes laughing.

Dave crooked at his elbow to Hannah. "Shall we commence with our walk ladies," he smiled.

Hannah put her hand in his elbow, laughing. They headed out with Jack and Max leading the way. Aaron locked up the cabin and got John into the SUV. They all got to the dock at the same time. And noticed the same thing; there was a different boat tied to it.

Dave smiled. "I might have called Cory to trade boats with him and Tina for the night. Their pontoon would be easier to get on and off for some folks."

Jack raced up the dock and opened the side gate. "After you ladies," he smiled, with a flourish of his hand. A few minutes later, Aaron pushed the pontoon away from the dock, jumping on the landing in front. He went in the front gate, and sat down on the side seat cushion next to Jess. Dave piloted the boat in reverse, getting it further away. When they were clear, he put the motor in forward and started the gentle ride to their favorite fishing hole. Max barked at some ducks landing on the completely still lake as they pulled away.

Aaron was putting the fifth crappie Jack had caught in the fish basket hanging over the side to let them still swim in the water, albeit captive. Dave's tri-tiered boat gently glided to a stop about two hundred feet away. Tina silently put the anchor over the front as Cory looked over. "Nice boat," he smiled.

"You too," Dave laughed.

For the next two hours, the Brook's family felt like they were watching a tennis match, keeping an eye on the fishing on both boats.

With the sun starting to creep to its western horizon bedtime, the anchors came up on both boats. "I'll switch them back in morning," Cory waved.

"Sounds good," Dave waved back. Aaron pulled the fish basket over the rail and laid in on the floor of the pontoon as Dave fired up the engine. It was three-fourths full.

"Good lord, what are you going to do with all them fish," Hannah asked as Dave headed to towards the dock.

Aaron smiled. "Filet them; freeze them; and the next time Jess takes care of Jack, send a bunch with her so she can get them to you and John."

-00CM00-

With the pontoon secured to the dock, Aaron reached into his cargo shorts pocket. He pulled out Dave's keys and handed them to Jess. "You get mom and dad up the hill," he smiled. Jess looked at the keys and then Dave's SUV. "Jess," he smiled, "just put it in gear and follow my tire tracks back up. Please take Jack and Max with you and chase our son into the shower. Dave and I are going to clean the fish."

"What about getting into the cabin Aaron?"

He smiled as Jack walked by them. Jack pulled his own key out of his cargo shorts and waved it at Jess with his huge smile. Jess laughed and took the keys from Aaron.

While Jack sat at the lunch counter forty minutes later, showered and in his p.j.'s, he watched as his grandpa and one of his parents turned into a filet freezer wrapping machine. Dave showered quick and relieved Aaron so he could do the same.

Aaron, going up the steps met Jess coming down in her lounge pants and t-shirt. She looked at Aaron. "What's that spot there Aaron," she asked, pointing to his t-shirt, slightly laughing.

"Fish guts," Aaron said, blushing a bit.

"Yeah right," she laughed. "You know they wouldn't care, far less hear anything," she smiled.

"They're still mom and dad," he confessed.

Jess rubbed his shoulder, smiling. "I get it Aaron; but I just couldn't resist." She gave him the same devilish smile that Jack had.

The freezer wrapping party done, Hannah took over the kitchen, using Dave's blender. Jess made the egg bake for breakfast. They all sat down to watch the next episode of _Band of Brothers_ drinking her delicious chocolate malts.

###

**A/N: Again I advise all of you to use your own imagination. ;)**

**TMNT = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The four sleeping upstairs woke to the smell of wonderful things. Jack raced into his parent's room, jumping on them. "Come on guys! Wake up! It smells like cinnamon rolls to me!"

Jess had started the rolls, waking early and getting Max off Jack's bed. The blonde haired boy, like she knew, was still conked out from his big day yesterday. Jess pulled them out with Max, fully sated from his breakfast, napping in the nook. Hannah walked in, showered and dressed for the day. She put the egg bake in as Jess went up the stairs for her shower.

Aaron walked in a few minutes later, showered and shaved, to the aroma of Max letting everyone know he needed to deposit his breakfast. Aaron looked at Hannah and shook his head. "Thank you for that Max," he said, waking him up and sending him out the door to Hannah's laughter.

"Where's Jack?"

"Snuggling with Papa," he smiled, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Hannah rubbed his upper arm. "I'm so glad you're happy Aaron. And Jack; you both need that."

Aaron kissed her. "I made a promise to Haley." He paused as Hannah looked at him. "I promised her to show Jack love just before….." He looked at her. "I'm not sure if this is what Haley had in mind, but I'm keeping my promise."

Hannah kissed his cheek. "That's all Haley would want," she smiled. They heard Jack rumbling down the steps as Dave turned on the shower above them.

"You ready for this grandma," Aaron asked with his smile.

"Bring it on," she laughed.

-00CM00-

The breakfast was wonderful, with Jack once again piling in the food. John looked at him. "Whattttt grandpa? I'm a growing boy," he smiled.

The good-byes in the driveway were harder. Jack buried his head into Hannah, giving her a hug. "I had an awesome time with you and grandpa here," he said.

Hannah kissed his head. "We did too Jack."

"Then I think this should happen more often," Dave said, shaking John's hand.

"You give us the invite Dave, we'll be here," he smiled. "Once I get my new hips, I can make the drive from Richmond myself."

"That's a deal I'm going to hold you to," Dave smiled with a point. Dave pulled Hannah into a hug and Jess did the same to Aaron.

The three of them waved as Jess pulled out the driveway, honking the horn. Max barked, wagging his tail.

-00CM00-

The more Sunday moved on, the gloomier Jack got. The SUV just about packed up, Dave slipped off to the back patio, pulling his cell out of his pocket.

The cabin locked up, Aaron took the turn on the county road from the driveway to get to the state highway. Jack had his ear buds in, tuned into his iPad. Aaron looked at Dave and shook his head.

Aaron made the turn onto the state highway that would take them to the freeway. Dave reached back and pulled Jack's ear buds out. "Talk to us Jack," he said.

"It sucks going home; we had such an awesome time."

"Yeah buddy, it does," Aaron said, looking at him in the rear view mirror. "But Jack, vacations end."

"I know dad," Jack said, still brooding. "It still sucks."

The DJ on radio, once again on Dave's favorite oldies station in the area, came across the airwaves. "Hey folks; Falcon has a special request for a little man to remind him that we treasure special memories." The guitar strains of the song started and Jack looked at Dave.

"You rock Papa," Jack beamed. The three of them sang along to Springsteen's _Glory Days_.

Epilogue

John Brooks was sitting in the chair in his room at Richmond General Hospital, eating his dinner. "It feels damn good to get out of that bed. But the damn nurses made me walk up and down the hall this afternoon with my new hip," he groused. "And just a day after my surgery!"

Hannah and Jess looked at each other and smiled, shaking their heads.

The door opened and Jack burst into the room. "Surprise Grandpa!" Aaron and Dave followed him in with a smile.

###

**A/N: I hope I made my OK State teacher happy! And maybe some of the rest of you that support my writing this verse. You rock! I promise I'll keep rolling with this story on occasion. ;)**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorite or followed this story. I appreciate it deeply.**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
